U.S. patent application Ser. No. 890,747, filed Mar. 27, 1978, discloses a machine for molding an upper to the shape of a male mold and forming a flange on the margin of the molded upper. This prior machine comprises: the male mold; a female mold mounted for forward-rearward movement towards and away from the male mold, the female mold having a back part and side parts extending forwardly of the back part and mounted for inward-outward movement with respect to the back part; a pair of wipers having bases hinged to each other for swinging movement about a vertex and legs extending forwardly and divergently of the bases, the wiper bases being mounted to the back part and the wiper legs being mounted to the side parts; means for initially maintaining the female mold in a rearward position spaced from the male mold with the side parts and the wiper legs in outer positions; and means for thereafter imparting forward translatory movement to the female mold to cause the back part to press the back end of the upper mounted on the male mold against the back end of the male mold, the pressing of the back end of the upper against the back end of the male mold terminating the forward translatory movement of the female mold, and for then causing the side parts to move inwardly and press side portions of the upper against the sides of the male mold. In the prior machine, the wiper legs are so mounted to the side parts as to impart swinging movement of the wiper legs about the vertex inwardly of the side parts to thereby cause the wiper legs to engage the margin of the upper and wipe or fold the upper margin against the bottom of the male mold to thereby form a flange on the molded upper.